¡Escape!
by NiosKlastenos
Summary: ¿Cómo se debe reaccionar ante los deseos del General Invierno? Aquella tarde, China junto a Rusia, conocieron de lo que era capaz de hacer aquel espectro helado.


Bueno, estoy aquí con una nueva historia, esta vez y al parecer, un poco más larga que las anteriores dos... ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!

**Declaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este** **fanfic pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y a su respectiva historia.**

* * *

**¡Escape!**

Era uno de los inviernos más fríos de los cuales tenía memoria, y tenía 4000 años, así que una gran cantidad de recuerdos mantenía en su mente de inviernos pasados. Inviernos blancos y eternos, feroces. Permanecía sentado en el sillón del salón, arropado con una manta, trataba de rememorar cuando había sido la última vez que su hogar se había teñido tan abrumadoramente de blanco. Recordó las muchas veces que salía con sus hermanos pequeños a observar el paisaje, y a jugar, si es que el frío del clima lo permitía, también recordaba cómo sus compañeros y aliados preferían el clima de su hogar, ya que en comparación con el de sus respectivos territorios, era un poco más ameno. Pero el que más le recalcaba esto era él, aquel que sabía de inviernos duros: Rusia. Siempre le comentaba que su hogar era más cálido, y que le agradaba visitarlo. Bueno, pero en esos momentos no estaba para recordar al tonto europeo, intentaba recordar si alguna vez, el invierno, había sido tan duro como el que vivía en esos momentos.

De pronto se escucharon unos golpecitos en la ventana y reaccionando ante el estímulo, sus ojos se desviaron hacía donde venía aquel ruido. No sabía que alguien vendría a verlo… Eso era bastante raro. Dejando la manta en el sillón, se aproximó a la ventana, y corriendo la cortina, dispuso a observar quién buscaba a esas horas de la tarde. El paisaje de afuera estaba ya oscuro, ya que el cielo cubierto no dejaba mucha luz para poder diferenciar qué o quién producía aquel ruido. Ayudándose con la luz del interior de su hogar, volvió a asomarse por el ventanal. Fue en ese instante que en medio de las penumbras apareció una figura alta, gruesa y con ojos que brillaban espectralmente.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – China, la gran República Popular, se estremeció del miedo tras haber observado el espectro que rondaba fuera de su hogar. ¿Acaso eso que acababa de ver era un extraterrestre? ¿O un monstruo? ¿Qué había sido eso…?

El castaño decidió que lo mejor entonces era salir a observar qué tanto pasaba. Tomando un poquito de valor, y con un wok que anteriormente había ido a buscar a la cocina, se aventuró fuera de su hogar.

- No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo… - Se repetía contantemente el asiático para auto-asegurarse que salir en la penumbras de una tarde de invierno a buscar aquella cosa terrorífica que merodeaba su casa no le producía ninguna clase de temor, pero era inútil, ya que sus piernas temblaban presas del terror a aquello que desconocía y que incluso en esos momentos podía estar observándolo. Al acercarse a una de las esquinas de la casa, fue sacando solo la cabeza de a poco, para poder vislumbrar (seguramente) cualquier cosa que se podría esconder más allá.

- ¿Eh?... No hay nada por acá, pero yo vi una sombra con ojos brillantes. – De pronto, supo que pudo haber pasado, al sentir una presencia tras de él… ¡¿La "cosa" siempre estuvo tras de él?!

- ¿A quién estamos buscando China? – El castaño dio un salto asustado, para luego utilizar su wok y tratar de golpear a quien estaba detrás de él. Más aquella persona lo esquivo asustado también, al ver que el asiático le atacaba. - ¡Soy yo, soy yo! ¡No me golpees que no he hecho nada malo aún!

- ¡Aiyaa! Rusia, así que eras tú la extraña figura que molestaba fuera de mi casa… - Criticó enojado el chino al suponer que el europeo era aquello que había visto momentos atrás desde dentro de su hogar.

- Pero yo acabo de llegar… - Respondió tranquilo el rubio, pero por su lado, el rostro de China sufrió un cambio radical. Pasó de su tono de piel común a uno tan o más pálido que el de Rusia. Si no había sido el ruso el que había visto afuera de su casa, ¿quién había sido?

- China… ¿Qué te ocurre? – El ruso abrazó al chino, ya que vio como temblaba. Pensó que tenía frío, así que por eso el abrazo, pero ocurría que el castaño volvía a tener miedo y había vuelto a temblar.

- ¡Ngh! ¡No seas molestoso Rusia, no quiero abrazos! – A pesar de haberle reclamado la acción, no deshizo el abrazo, y la verdad es que siempre eran así las cosas, ya que por más que China le criticara sus actos, no se los impedía… Así que de cierta manera él aceptaba sus abrazos.

Más en medio de aquel gesto de cariño entre los dos países, apareció aquello que el asiático había estado buscando. Era quien había golpeado la ventana, aquella sombra tenebrosa y de ojos brillantes y era también quien había provocado tan terrible invierno…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritó asustado China tras ver a quien se posó frente a ellos.

- Tranquilo, al parecer, mi General vino a visitarte. – El ruso mostraba un semblante tranquilo, no como el chino, que en esos momentos se aferraba de su acompañante preso del miedo. Así que a causa de su General Invierno el hogar de China se sentía como el suyo: helado, blanco y oscurecido por las nubes. Había traído su inclemencia hasta acá, pero… ¿por qué? – Mi estimado General, ¿por qué molestas a China? – El europeo se acercó sin miedo al hombre de siniestra apariencia – Tú deberías estar en mi hogar, allá es donde tú vives.

El hombre quedó mirando a Rusia. Unos ojos negros, oscurecidos y afilados lo veían desafiante. Luego de unos segundos el General habló, claro, Rusia es el único que puede escuchar su voz, y fue por esa razón que solo él supo el peligro en el cual se encontraban, ya que lo que acababa de escuchar no daba muy buen augurio.

- Rusia, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó confundido el castaño al no saber realmente por qué el General Invierno estaba en su hogar.

- Hehehe… Este loco quiere quedarse, quiere dejar tu hogar igual como el mío, quiere cubrir todo de nieve. – Allí fue cuando China entró en la terrible situación. No sabía cómo, pero Rusia había escuchado decir aquellas cosas a su General, y la verdad era, que no le agradaba para nada la idea. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer ser dejado en condiciones invernales tan extremas? - ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas eso a China! – El recién nombrado observó a su compañero, éste no parecía tan asustado como él. Claro, Rusia estaba acostumbrado a su General, pero aun así, en una situación como esta, ¿por qué tan tranquilo? Al menos agradecía que lo defendiera ante aquel espectro helado.

Mas el general nuevamente habló, esta vez amenazando a Rusia: Si el europeo seguía molestando, lo atacaría sin piedad. Aun así, Rusia tuvo la valentía de responder sus palabras.

- No te tengo miedo, General. Sé cuál es tu poder, sé que no podrías hacerme daño… - Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras el rubio.

- ¿Ahora que te dijo? – Preguntó China al entender que nuevamente el General había hablado.

- ¿Ah?... Es que ahora mi General no quiere que siga molestando, dice que me atacará, pero eso es casi imposible, él nunca lo podría hac… - El siniestro General Invierno extendió sus brazos frente a los dos países, pero solo Rusia entendió aquella señal, la señal de que el hombre iba a atacar. - ¡China, tenemos que correr! – El oriental reaccionó y a paso acelerado corrió hasta su hogar, siempre seguido del ruso. Entraron apenas, justo antes de que una ventisca provocada por el General Invierno los atrapara.

- Tuvimos mucha suerte – Comentó sonriente el rubio.

- ¿En serio crees que tuvimos suerte?... – Ambos prestaron atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y notaron que todo el hogar estaba preso de la oscuridad. El General los enterró bajo metros de nieve, el hogar de China se había vuelto una prisión de nieve. - ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando tu General Invierno al atacarte así? – El castaño pateó la puerta, pero esta solo retumbó. - ¡Nos acaba de aislar! – El enojo del chino no era más que una respuesta ante la situación que estaba viviendo.

- No sé realmente qué pasa, pero no creo que su única intención sea aislarnos. – Más allá de aquellas palabras, Rusia seguía mostrando una tranquilidad insuperable. – De seguro quiere matarnos lentamente… - Después de decir aquello el ruso soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¿Qué te tomaste antes de venir?... – El otro le quedó mirando confundido, él no había tomado nada. - ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! – En esos momentos el castaño ya había caído preso del nerviosismo y se podía notar en lo desesperado de su tono al momento de hablar. -¡No me voy a quedar aquí esperando congelarme y después morir pareciendo una paleta de helado!

China se retiró dejando al eslavo sentado en el sillón sin mostrar señales de haber caído en la situación de que estaban atrapados. Al rato regresa el castaño con unas hojas y una caja de fósforos.

- Solo perderás tu tiempo, China. – Comunicó el europeo sospechando qué era lo que el oriental deseaba hacer.

- Cállate, al menos yo estoy tratando de salvarme de una segura muerte por hipotermia. – El chino se concentró en su nuevo trabajo, que consistía en hacer una improvisada fogata. Luego de unos minutos y unos cuantos intentos por prender los fósforos, logró crear una llama de tamaño aceptable. – Hahaha, ya verá ese estúpido General que se metió con el país equivocado.

La idea era derretir la nieve que cubría la puerta, pero al momento de abrirla, un enorme manto blanco se le vino encima, tirándolo al suelo y cubriéndolo completamente.

- Te lo advertí, te dije que perderías tu tiempo. – Dijo Rusia mientras se acercaba a observar a un atrapado y avergonzado China. - ¿Te saco de allí?

- ¡NO!... – Gritó enfurecido el castaño, entonces el otro se dio la vuelta, haciendo como que se iba. - ¡Mentira, sí quiero que me ayudes! – Más no se acercó - ¡Tarado, ayúdame! – El chino movía los brazos llamando al otro para que viniera a socorrerlo.

- Huhuhuhu, ya voy… - Con una sonrisa el rubio se acercó al otro. Metió las manos bajo la nieve, y agarrando al castaño por la cintura, lo sacó de la nieve. Lo mantuvo agarrado en el aire por un ratito, así como abrazándolo nuevamente, solo para asegurarse de que el otro entrara en calor. – De verdad, si te quedas tranquilo, te aseguro que saldremos pronto de aquí.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Ya se está haciendo de noche, y después hará mucho más frío. – El chino colgaba abrazado por el otro, más no reclamaba ni nada como antes lo había hecho. Le preocupaba de sobre manera la situación. Quizás el tonto de Rusia no reaccionaba como debía a lo que pasaba, pero él estaba muy nervioso, y además, tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer después el General Invierno. Sintió como sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo y se volteó para observar a su compañero de encierro. Lo volvía a repetir, le causaba mucha molestia que el ruso estuviera tan tranquilo, pero estaba hablando de Rusia, ¿quién más que él conocía tan bien al General Invierno? Si él decía que pronto iban a salir, es porque confiaba en que el General no haría nada más. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ya se había confiado una vez y por aquella razón estaban atrapados en aquella prisión helada. – ¿Qué se supone que haremos?... - De tanto pensar le empezó a doler la cabeza.

- Yo creo que lo mejor sería buscar algo para arroparnos, como dijiste, pronto llegará la noche y hará más frío. También debemos ver si tu hogar está en buenas condiciones, digo, si aún tienes corriente eléctrica o subministro de agua. Al igual que ver si tienes comida… -

- ¿Piensas que vamos a estar mucho tiempo acá? –

- No sabría decirte cuento tiempo vamos a estar acá, pero yo me vine sin comer de mi hogar, así que ya tengo hambre, hehehehehe~. - El otro se le quedó viendo con un semblante serio.

- Está bien, vamos a buscar cosas para abrigarnos, luego veremos eso de comer. –

Fue así como ambos países llegaron hasta la habitación del asiático. Quedaba en el segundo piso de la casa, y allí de dispusieron a pensar en qué harían en aquella prisión.

- Bien, luego de comer, veremos qué tan cubierta la casa con nieve. Después de eso, vamos a dormir, ya que no serviría de mucho tratar de escapar de aquí con la oscuridad y el frío. En la mañana haremos el plan para luego salir de este lugar y darle una buena lección a tu General Invierno. – China buscaba entre los cajones alguna prenda que le pudiera quedar a Rusia, más a pesar de sacar y sacar, una tras otra, un montón de chalecos, abrigos, sweaters y otros, todos parecían ser demasiado pequeños para el cuerpo del europeo. – ¿Te sirve una gran sábana?... – Preguntó no muy convencido el castaño.

- Cualquier cosa está bien, recuerda que traigo mis ropas, estas son bastante abrigadoras… - El rubio observaba por una ventana buscando al General, y luego de unos segundo éste apareció. Ambos se observaron, pero lo más extraño fue el gesto que realizó el ruso y que fue observado por el chino.

- _¿Le acaba de levantar el pulgar? ¿Qué le está afirmando o aprobando?... –_ Luego Rusia se acercó donde él, aparentando como si nada hubiera pasado. China decidió olvidar eso, quizás hasta había sido su imaginación. – Toma, aquí tienes.

- Gracias… -

* * *

Okis! Eso por ahora, cualquier cosa que piensen sobre el Fanfic, no duden en decírmelo, recibo ayuda, críticas, abrazos, tomatazos... Y no sé, Adios! XD


End file.
